BTR-chella
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: A romantic night at the hottest summer music festival in all of California is shared by a good pair of friends. But be warned, not all is a-okay for one friend is deeply in love with the other and cannot contain his excitement for spending his favorite night with the love of his life.


_**Hey you party people! Guess what I got? A new one-shot specially designed for my readers to quench their thirst for some KenKat! Huge shout out to KTarv for tweeting a pic with the boys and another shout out to Casey aka shayhansons on tumblr for telling me to write this and for becoming my new shipper best friend. You rock! As for a Love Story: The Sequel, I have been working on that and 2 other stories for you all so chillax on that. Love to you all! -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

"Coachella weekend at last!" Kendall exclaimed to the others as they finally arrived at the valley of hipsters and indie bands. Every year since he had turned 16, Kendall, his brother Kevin, his best friend Dustin, and a few other close friends would head out of their LA homes and out to the deserts for the most exciting outdoor music festival since Woodstock. That's all he looked forward to during the year. But the past few years going to the event became less likely since the show and band, Big Time Rush, had him busy, busy, busy 24/7 all year long. The previous year his band mate Logan and he had gone to Coachella even though they still had work, but those two days and the couple thousand dollars that it took to rent a helicopter back to work was most definitely worth the trouble.

Kendall loved Coachella like a pianist loved his piano. It was a bond that made him who he was in every way. He loved how he could be himself with thousands of others just like him. Coachella was his thing. A thing he only shared with a few special people in his life.

Kendall and the rest of the weekend bunch were making there way to the stages, having full VIP access to the best venues and backstage. The valley was filling up with hundreds of people every few seconds. Kendall was glad that they were finally here. The dessert, the music, the people, the atmosphere of it all was enough to make anyone want to be young and wild.

Speaking of young and wild, there was a familiar blonde girl wearing a bright orange shirt standing close to the stage. For a moment, she looked any other Coachella native, but as Kendall looked closer he was surprised to find his girlfriend, well on-screen girlfriend, Katelyn Tarver hanging out with her friends.

She had her hair up, her shades on, and her best eager face. Kendall excitedly looked at her. He knew she wasn't new to the festivities of Coachella, having been a regular attendee for some time now, but not once did he see her since they knew each other.

His band mates Logan and James must of saw her too because the next thing Kendall knew, they were walking over to her. Kendall stood frozen though, getting oddly nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Katelyn in forever, but it felt like it. Whenever he wanted to see her off set, she was always busy writing songs or hanging out with her boyfriend David Blaise, and Kendall was always left feeling irrationally jealous.

He liked her, he couldn't deny that feeling anymore, but he couldn't ever have her, making him want her more. She was everything he ever wanted in a girl. She was smart, exceptionally talented, loved music, had a good heart, funny, quirky, extremely beautiful; he could go on forever about her. He really wished he had met her before she and David had gotten together, maybe then he'd stand a chance to get her heart.

Regardless of his feelings towards her, he was always there for her when she needed it and he supported her happiness through and through. Seeing her now at Coachella made his weekend get better than he thought possible.

"Kendall!" She called to him. The other two boys had already started to talk to her when she noticed Kendall still standing far away. "Why are you so far away?"

"Sorry, got a little dazed by the sun." He lied. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"So great seeing you guys here! You should have told me you were coming this weekend, we could have come down together." She said.

"We never really got a break to do anything really." James told her.

"Well you guys are here now; hang with us!" She exclaimed.

"Nah, we don't want to intrude." Kendall said politely, even though he'd love to spend all of Coachella with her.

"Are you sure?" She insisted.

"Positive, besides if we all hang together, there might be a fan riot if people catch us." Kendall joked. She laughed.

"Alright then, maybe I'll catch you guys later." She said. "But before you guys leave, let's snap a picture real quick, I want to have at least one memory with you all here."

Kendall smiled wide. He liked that she wanted to make a Coachella memory with her. They got together and Katelyn handed her phone to her friend Greg to snap the picture. After they took a few, Katelyn hugged the guys and left with her friends to go backstage. Kendall knew it wouldn't be the last he saw of her today.

The guys found a place to hangout and relax before the first show. They ate and talked and had a blast. Kendall couldn't wait.

* * *

It was beginning to near three in the morning when Kendall saw Katelyn again. She was alone but she was happy. He was curious to see where she was heading, considering the show wasn't over and the stage was the opposite way of where she was heading. He wanted to leave her alone in case she was just heading to the bathroom but the more he watched her walk, the more he wanted to follow her.

After a few moments of debating with himself, he decided to run after her. He told Kevin where he was going and he'd meet them back at their spot. He sprinted towards her, but slowed down a dozen steps behind her, to avoid seeming creepy. He thought of a quick cover story in case she asked if he was following her out of the blue.

"Hey Kate!" He called to her. She jumped and spun around.

"Hey Kendall, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was coming out of the bathrooms when I saw you walk away from the stage and wanted to know if everything was okay." He answered.

"Everything's fine." She told him. "I was just going back towards our small campsite to lay down."

"Why?" He asked, intrigued.

"I was getting a headache being so close to the speakers and I just wanted to lie down." She replied. "You want to join me?"

"Sure." He shrugged as casually as he could even though he was anxious on the inside.

"Follow me then, it'll be an adventure!" She said playfully. He grinned and walked closer to her. "By the way, is that a rainbow on your cheek?"

"Maybe." He replied, causing her to chuckle.

She led him further away from the crowds and towards calmer territories near the mountainside. As they got closer to their destination, the more romantic the atmosphere got and the more Kendall's heart began to flutter. The few people around them were cuddling or kissing, and there they were, a pair of good friends, just walking to sit and talk under the dusky sky.

"Here we are! Tada!" Katelyn exclaimed as they got to the small spot of blankets and bags circulating around a small lantern in the center and a large tent behind them. Katelyn turned on the light and made some space for Kendall on the rainbow blanket he presumed that was hers.

"Nice place you guys have." He told her, sitting down next to her. "Ours isn't as enchanting."

"Where are you guys staying?" She asked.

"We're at the car camp stations."

She made 'yikes' face. "That must suck."

"It's fine. We aren't here to camp, we're here to celebrate." Kendall said.

"Why not have the best of both worlds?" She inquired.

"I don't think time in our schedule allows too many worlds to exist." He joked.

"I guess having normal camping trips just can't be anymore for big, super, Hollywood superstars." She said dramatically.

"You just said super twice." He pointed out.

"You bet I did." They laughed at their allusion to their show. "It's so nice out here." She said lying down.

"It is." He said, looking around.

"Come lie with me," she pulled him down next to her, "and look at the sky."

He situated himself comfortably next to her, close enough to feel her warm body touch his.

"Wow." He stated, looking up. No wonder why she made him lay down. The sky was pure navy with the brightest stars he had seen since he was on his grandparents' farm in Kansas.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She sighed. "I can never get enough of the way it looks. We've been in L.A too long that we can barely see the moon, let alone the stars, but out here, it's everything but smog. It's pure like it was intended to be, even with all these crazy Coachella festivals polluting it every year."

"That was probably the deepest thing I've heard all weekend." Kendall said. "You have a way with words my friend."

"I'm just telling you how I see the sky." She said bashfully. "I mean it's just really nice to be able to enjoy nature in its simplest form."

"I know what you mean. I love getting out of the city and away from that hectic lifestyle for a bit just to enjoy what nature has to offer, but ever since last year, we've been so busy that we can't escape. Like we have to be on standby in case we have some publicity thing or video shoot or interview, and I hate not getting time to myself some days." He ranted. "But being out here with you, just laying down and staring at the vast space above me, wipes out all of that so quickly."

_"Whenever I'm with you, everything wipes away and all I have and want is you." _He wanted to add, but restrained himself.

"I wish you guys could just take a month off and live life the way we did in 2010." She said. "It seemed so much easier."

"It did, didn't it?" He agreed. The both sighed heavily. Kendall looked over to her and found her still staring up intently at the sky.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we weren't in show business?" She asked.

"All the time." He answered, looking at her.

"What do you think you'd be doing if you hadn't gotten the call for BTR?" She inquired.

"Probably working on Heffron Drive with Dustin and trying to get signed to a record." He told her. "What about you?"

"Probably trying to kick start my acting career along with trying to continue my singing career." She replied. "It's funny how we'd still be trying to break into the business if we hadn't already."

"I guess, but we both want to make it into the big time. We wouldn't have auditioned or started singing if we didn't." He said.

"Still." There was silence as they both let the moment sink in.

They quietly watched the night sky. Katelyn didn't bring up any new questions and neither did Kendall. They peacefully enjoyed the time being spent together. They rarely did this with their significant others, so it felt more special. Kendall remembered when they were filming Big Time Prom Kings and had the scene where Kendall and Jo are lying on a blanket at night, past midnight, just enjoying their time staring in to the vast nothingness. He remembered how, even though they were under set and lights (and a hundred pair of eyes watching,) it still felt romantic. He always felt right when they were together, even as a fake couple.

"Look at the mountains for a second." Katelyn told him. He did as she said. "Look at the how colors collide and contrast."

"The rusty orange of the mountainside pushing against the velvety dark blue of the sky with the specks of hot white stars, it's mystic and beautiful." She added.

Kendall looked to her again. Her words were poetically put every time, but that's not why he kept staring at her now. Her eyes glistened with the images of the scene above them while her lips curved into a content grin that put the same stars in her eyes to shame. If he hadn't been in love with her before, he most definitely was now, because every time he tried to look away, his eyes brought him back to her.

Why was she so perfect to him? She held so much power over him in such short words and thoughts that he couldn't contain his own happiness. He gleefully smiled at her, wanting to tell her how much she meant to him. But his words were always getting lost as the time faded. He let out a heavy sigh and agreed with her.

More silence, but it was short lived when Kendall noticed some stars fall. "Hey, look!" He pointed to the sky. "A shooting star. Did you know that if you wish upon a shooting star, anything you wish for will come true?"

"Nuh unh! Really?" She said in disbelief.

"Let's try. Close your eyes, and no peaking." He said, bringing his hands up to hers to cover them.

"You have to make one too!" She said, covering his eyes with her hands.

Kendall wanted many things to happen, but at that moment only one thing mattered to him. _"I wish that whatever Katelyn wishes for comes true."_

He waited a few seconds, letting her finish her wish up. "Done?"

"Yup! So what did you wish for?" She asked.

"Not telling you and you better not tell me what you wished for too, otherwise it won't come true." He told her.

"Fine! But if it doesn't come true, I'm going to sue you." She joked.

He grinned at her. "I can't be held reliable for the star not fulfilling your wishes." He played. She giggled.

They lied back into their silence, more content than before. The night was disappearing, but it didn't matter what happened now because Kendall's Coachella trip couldn't get better than lying down under the romantic night with the girl he was falling in love. No Coachella weekend could compare to this Coachella weekend.


End file.
